1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pillow and more particularly to a pillow which is designed to prevent undue pressures onto the facial area of a person sleeping on his/her side. More particularly, the instant invention relates to a pillow which may be used for persons sleeping on their right side or their left side to reduce pressures on the facial area of the person.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that facial wrinkles may be caused by pressures exerted by a pillow against a sleeping person's facial area. Many attempts have been made to relieve those facial pressures but it is believed that none of the prior art devices function to reduce the formation of facial wrinkles or are inconvenient to use or are uncomfortable to use.
As a person ages, the person's facial skin begins to thin out and lose elasticity, which creates less ability for the facial skin to “undo” sleeping hours of frequent “scrunching” of the facial skin. Using a common pillow, people experience facial “scrunching” in the same areas of the face, repeatedly and consistently during sleep. Gravity, combined with pressure from the pillow contact, creates a regular routine of “scrunching” of the facial skin, causing wrinkles.
Further, many persons who use conventional pillows experience facial pain associated with the jaw from TMJ pain due to the person's face being subjected to habitual facial pressure during sleep.
The skull, being solid, provides a stronger base for distributing the weight of the head; whereas the facial bone structure having holes, results in the head weight resting on localized pressure points, which contributes to jaw and facial pain.